


stay with me

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: coming down from the adrenaline of a screaming crowd often results in a crash that sends tyler spiraling and jos into shutdown for the next few hours.there are a few ways to mitigate it.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolightss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolightss/gifts), [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> girls
> 
> title from my blood

after the show is always the hardest part. coming down from the adrenaline of a screaming crowd often results in a crash that sends tyler spiraling and jos into shutdown for the next few hours. 

there are a few ways to mitigate it. the two of them have a favorite. 

tonight, they pick jos’s dressing room, since it’s the closest to the stage. she fumbles with the doorknob, hands shaking. 

“i’m here.” tyler whispers. 

the show hadn’t been any better or worse than any others. there wasn’t any rational reason for jos to shake, but she does. she does all the time. 

it only takes another second for her to get the door open. the pair stumble into the room. tyler shuts the door but makes sure not to lock it, just in case someone needs them. the crew knows well enough to leave them alone after shows, but who knows what the venue staff might want from them. 

there’s a pretty good sized couch, and thats where they land. it had been an especially hot show, and jos had decided on tape over her nipples instead of her usual sports bra. 

tyler sits up enough to take off her tank top before settling down, chest to chest, skin to skin. jos’s arms lock over tyler’s back and tyler’s arms settle on either side of josh’s head. they lie there, wrapped in each other, and they breathe. 

tyler’s hair has gotten all over each of them, sticking to any sweaty skin it comes in contact with. neither of them mind. its happened before and it’ll happen again. 

they breathe. 

at some point, their heartbeats come down from rabbit-fast to something approximating normal. they don’t move just yet. 

it could be seconds or hours later when mark knocks on the door and gives them thirty minutes until buses. only then do they move, reluctantly unsticking from each other. 

tyler slips off to her dressing room, and jos grabs a change of clothes so she can shower.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is terminated rn so i hope i get that back soon


End file.
